mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2/Gallery
Trapped in a cave TwilightAloneS2E26.png|Where am I? Lonely Twilight S2E26.png|All alone in the dark! TwilightLookingAroundS2E26.png|Where could I be? Is anyone here S2E26.png|Her reflection is her only company. I see you S2E26.png|''Eye'' see you! Cadance Is Everywhere S2E26.png|Evil Princess Cadance in the reflective crystals. And now your prison S2E26.png|Popping out everywhere! Gosh! Nopony will save you S2E26.png|No way out, my sweet! *evil smirk* Chrysalis talks to Twilight S2E26.png|I am a greedy bride. Desperate Twilight S2E26.png|I never dreamed this would have happened..."My foal-sitter has turned into a complete JERK!" Chrysalis innocent look on cavern wall S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis playing innocent around Twilight Twilight Sparkle "don't you dare" S2E26.png|"Don't you dare." Super Angry Twilight S2E26.png|Grrrrr.... Twilight blasting the magic S2E26.png|The battle begins! The real Cadance Real Cadance S02E26.png|The real Cadance. Princess Cadance uncovered S2E26.png|The foe's Cadance barely dodged the Flamethrower! Princess Cadance no wait! S2E26.png|"No, wait!" Twilight pouncing at Princess Cadance S2E26.png|Twilight Sparkle used Tackle! Princess Cadance shielding herself S2E26.png|The endure worked! Princess Cadance shielding herself 2 S2E26.png|Uh... Princess Cadance seeing Twilight S2E26.png|"Twilight!" Princess Cadance talking to Twilight S2E26.png|"You've got to believe me!" Twilight is not phased S2E26.png|Likely story! Twilight hears memory S2E26.png|Twilight hears an old memory. Princess Cadance singing to Twilight S2E26.png|Cadance proves herself to Twilight. Twilight ear drop S2E26.png|Ear drop and shrinking pupils: What can be more adorable than that? Twilight ear rise S2E26.png|Of course, we can't forget the cuteness when the ears perk back up. Twilight realising the real Princess Cadance S2E26.png|My foal-sitter is not a jerk! Princess Cadance smiling S2E26.png|The smile says it all. Twilight smiling S2E26.png|As it does here. Twilight and Cadance reunite S02E26.png|"You do remember me!" Princess Cadance hugging Twilight S2E26.png|Twilight and Princess Cadance. Princess Cadance noticing something S2E26.png|I think everything's alright...NOT. Eerie sparkle S2E26.png|When in darkness, always head for the light Eerie sparkle in Princess Cadance's eyes S2E26.png|Cadance's eyes Princess Cadance solution! S2E26.png|Exit! This Day Aria Chrysalis as Cadance walking up to the mirror S2E26.png|This is not good! Flower S2E26.png|A rose by any other name, still has thorns. Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror S2E26.png|"This day is going to be perfect!" Chrysalis as Cadance 'The kind of day which I dreamed' S2E26.png|"The kind of day which I dreamed..." Princess Cadance cute expression S2E26.png|"...since I was small." Fake Cadance 'See I look' S2E26.png|I'm proud! Chrysalis as Cadance with the mannequins S2E26.png|"Everypony will gather round, say I look lovely in my gown..." Chrysalis as Cadance 'That I have fooled them all' S2E26.png|"What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!" Evil eyes S02E26.png|The eyes of evil ... Cadance gems S02E26.png|"This day was going to be perfect." Twilight Cadance cave maze S02E26.png|"The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small." Cadance's reflection S2E26.png|"But instead of having cake..." Twilight consoles Cadance S2E26.png|"...with all my friends to celebrate..." Princess Cadance wedding bells S2E26.png|"...my wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all." Chrysalis as Cadance 'care less about the dress' S2E26.png|"I could care less about the dress!" Chrysalis as Cadance kicking the table S2E26.png|"I won't partake in any cake." Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mannequin S2E26.png|"Vows..." Chrysalis as Cadance touching mannequin's chin S2E26.png|... well I'll be lying when I say." Princess Cadance anykind weather S2E26.png|"That through any kind of weather." Princess Cadance to be together S2E26.png|"I'll want us to be together." Hat in the air S2E26.png|"The truth is..." Hat being hit by magic S2E26.png|"... I don't care for him at all!" The hat's remains S2E26.png|Nooo.. me lucky hat! Chrysalis as Cadance stepping on hat's remains S2E26.png|(Be lucky, Chris, that Uncle Scrooge is Scottish and wears a top hat) Chrysalis as Cadance 'do not love the groom' S2E26.png|"No, I do not love the groom!" Chrysalis's reflection on a chandelier S2E26.png|Atrus son of Gehn called; he wants his chandelier back. Shadow at the ceiling S2E26.png|"In my heart there is no room!" Chrysalis as Cadance singing into mirror S2E26.png|Disney evil queens, eat your hearts out! Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror menacingly S2E26.png|"But I still want him to be..." Chrysalis as Cadance 'all mine!' S2E26.png|"... all mine!" Twilight and Cadance in the crystal caves S2E26.png|"Must escape before it's too late" Twilight and Cadance run S02E26.png|"Find a way to save the day." Twilight and Cadance running S2E26.png|"Hope, I'll be lying if I say" Cadance and Twilight with minecart S2E26.png|"I don't fear that I may lose him" Twilight scared face S2E26.png|Is that an expression of...disgust? Cadance runs past Twilight S2E26.png|"To one who wants to use him" Twilight unsure S2E26.png|Cadance: "Not care for, love, and cherish him each day" Cadance trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"For I oh-so love the groom." Cadance mine cart S02E26.png|"All my thoughts he does consume." Twilight looking S2E26.png|Wait...Why didn't Rarity's gem finding spell pick up on this mine? Twilight touched S2E26.png|Twilight touched at how much Cadance loves Shining Armor. Cadance looking at rocks levitated S2E26.png|Carrying rocks Cadance being put in minecart S2E26.png|Twilight carrying somepony approximately half a decade older than her Twilight and Cadance mine cart S2E26.png|"Oh, Shining Armor ..." Twilight and Cadance "I'll be there very soon" S2E26.png|A look in the eye Twilight trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"... I'll be there very soon!" Mine cart ride S02E26.png|It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Twilight and Cadance thrown out from minecart S2E26.png|Can you spot them? TwilightLookDownS2E26.png|Close-up of Twilight Twilight Cadance flying S2E26.png|My love will take flight! Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png|Shining Armor's eyes are not normal looking. Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png|And this imposter has an evil look on her face, and yet nopony in the background cares! First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png|A wide pan-out of the wedding crowd layout. Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png|"For me to be..." Chrysalis is "one lucky bride" S02E26.png|"...one lucky bride!" This Day Aria Cadance splitscreen S2E26.png|"Oh, the wedding we won't make!" Splitscreen 2 S02E26.png|"He'll end up marrying a fake!" Splitscreen 3 S02E26.png|The lying broken heart and the true love. Shining Armor under spell S2E26.png|"Shining Armor will be..." Cadance "Mine, all mine" S2E26.png|"Mine, all mine!" Chrysalis as Cadance laughing S2E26.png|Evil laughter Queen Chrysalis revealed Princess Cadance save him S2E26.png|"We're never going to save him!" Twilight found it S2E26.png|Ah! Found it! Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 1 S2E26.png|"You're not going ANYWHERE." Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png|One of us ... Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine eyes S2E26.png|EEEEEEEEEEEVIL!!!!! Princess Celestia being oblivious S02E26.png|Has Princess Celestia turned incompetent, or has she grown too dumb to even notice Shining Armor's look? Princess Cadance wedding crashed S2E26.png|Twilight: "STOP!" Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png|This wedding is a trap in disguise! Rarity & Rainbow Dash gasp! S2E26.png|Rarity and Rainbow Dash can't find any words. Rainbow Applejack and Rarity bridesmaids S2E26.png|"It's official: She's lost her mind." What did she say S02E26.png|A slip of the tongue. Princess Cadance why does she S2E26.png|"Why does she have to ruin my special day!?" Princess Cadance fake drama S2E26.png|What a drama queen. Princess Cadance wha...!! S2E26.png|"It's not your special day!" Twilight and Cadance stop the wedding S02E26.png|"It's mine! Chrysalis as Cadance surprised S2E26.png|"WHAT?!" Princess Cadance you escape S2E26.png|"But how did you escape my bridesmaids!?" Princess Cadance slick smile S2E26.png|Princess Cadance is smiling... LIKE A BOSS! Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 3 S2E26.png|Don't you just hate it when the bridesmaids lose it and their eyes start glowing green? Princess Cadance thinking ideas S2E26.png|Think, think...oh what's that. Princess Cadance solve problem S2E26.png|Solving a problem like a Princess. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine distracted S2E26.png|Go fetch! Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine jump after the bouquet S2E26.png|Animation Error: No tails! Princess Cadance how we do it S2E26.png|That's how its done. Wedding sham S02E26.png|Face-off. Everyone seeing the truth! Applejack don't understand S2E26.png|"I don't understand." Applejack be two S2E26.png|"How can there be two of them?" Really Applejack... Cadance exposes fake S02E26.png|She's a Changeling! Chrysalis reveals herself S2E26.png|Glowing eyes! Chrysalis sheds her disguise S02E26.png|Dropping the mask ... Chrysalis Terrorize! Rarity freak out S2E26.png|Oh no! Background ponies gasping S2E26.png|Looks like somepony isn't lying about the green light. Chrysalis's introductory shot S2E26.png|Nope. Queen Chrysalis snickers evilly S2E26.png|*Evil smile with buck teeth* Cadance shadowed over S02E26.png|"Right, you are Princess!" Rarity sees weird queen S2E26.png|The queen sure looks weird alright. Chrysalis pleased S02E26.png|Oh, he's miiiiiiiiiiine. Ponies afraid of Queen Chrysalis S2E26.png|Gasp!!!!!!!! Chrysalis close to the screen S2E26.png|Those vibrant, emerald green eyes! They really are mesmerizing! Queen Chrysalis giggling S2E26.png|I may be evil but I can be cute sometimes. Chrysalis 'I doubt that' S2E26.png|Pony, please... Princess Cadance witness S2E26.png|Cadance sees Shining Armor is under the control of the queen. Princess Cadance determined S2E26.png|Cadance determined to take back Shining Armor. Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis blocks Cadance's way. (did anyone else realize that her legs sorta look like Swiss cheese?!?) Princess Cadance serious S2E26.png|Serious. Ponies looking up at the changelings S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Twilight gasp S2E26.png|*GASP* Queen Chrysalis shouting S2E26.png|Really! Princess Cadance not my! S2E26.png|"Not my Shining Armor!" Chrysalis on ruling the world S2E26.png|Hah! Queen Chrysalis happy S2E26.png|That's right jump up! Now stay frozen up there. Queen of Changelings S2E26.png|Chrysalis, the Queen of the Changelings. Queen Chrysalis huh S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis forgot to take Princess Celestia into account. Celestia battle face S02E26.png|Nopony turns me against my own student! Queen Chrysalis why so serious S2E26.png|Secretly worried. Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png|Oh, no... Celestia and Chrysalis lock horns S02E26.png|I can defend my subjects! Celestia beam S02E26.png|Celestia using her magic to try and defeat the Queen! Forces collide S2E26.png|The magical beams colliding. Celestia fighting Chrysalis S2E26.png|The steadfast Princess. Chrysalis getting overpowered S02E26.png|The steadfast Queen. Princess Celestia realize S2E26.png|Oh no. CelestiaLosingS2E26.png|The Queen's magic is more powerful than Celestia's! Celestia defeated S02E26.png|Who has a lot to think about now!? Ponies shocked by Celestia's defeat S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis it worked S2E26.png|It worked...! Chrysalis is more powerful than she thought S02E26.png|This is a pure face of evil. Queen Chrysalis smiling S2E26.png|Say cheese! Queen Chrysalis invigorated S2E26.png|I feel so alive! Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png|You must get the Elements of Harmony! (Uh, what good are those gonna do, they're going to be surrounded by changelings, so there's no way those are gonna work.) Celestia exhorting Twilight S2E26.png|Magical Migraine! Main six determination S02E26.png|Let's do this! Rarity about to drop the dresses S2E26.png|What about the dresses...?! Rarity embarrassed while holding dress S2E26.png|Rarity looking a little embarrassed at herself. The Mane 6 defeated Main 6 running S2E26.png|Rescue Portrait Changelings behind the shield S2E26.png|Those things are getting nearer... Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png|And nearer... Changelings smashing the shield S2E26.png|Uh oh. Changelings smashing the shield 2 S2E26.png|This can't be good. Main 6 S2E26.png|Hold on to your hooves! Changelings attacking S2E26.png|An army of changelings is attacking! Twilight incoming S2E26.png|Uh oh, incoming bugs! Changelings striking down S2E26.png|Razor Leaf! Twilight go go S2E26.png|"Go, go!" Changelings trying to attack main 6 S2E26.png|Twilight barely escaped, Twilight take this S2E26.png|Use Brick Break! Rarity bump into S2E26.png|A few bumps but no bruises. Rarity oh c'mon S2E26.png|Rarity a tad upset at Applejack. Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png|The main 6 is facing a big problem here. Changeling swarm S2E26.png|The changeling army Main six surrounded S02E26.png|Stay together now ... Rainbow Dash 'the hard way' S2E26.png|"It's time to do this the hard way." Rainbow Dash looking at changeling Rainbow S2E26.png|Two Rainbow Dashes?! Rainbow Dash worried with changeling S2E26.png|Oh, it's just a reflection. Or maybe not. Rainbow Dash and clone mirroring each other S2E26.png|What happened to Rainbow Dash being "The One and Only" Changeling Rainbow pushing Rainbow Dash S2E26.png|Too slow! Rainbow Dash at the ground S2E26.png|"Hey, how'd he..." Changelings disguised as Rainbow Dash S2E26.png|Rainbow Dash, use Double Team! TwilightShockedS2E26.png|It's extremely effective! The Defending Ponymon is now confused! Changeling classes S2E26.png|Captain of the changelings? Doppelgangers 1 S02E26.png|Clones to the right... Fake evil ponies grin S2E26.png|Duplicates of Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Doppelgangers 2 S02E26.png|Clones to the left... Too many Twilights S02E26.png|Pony bunshin no jutsu! Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png|Got a fight on our hooves ... Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png|Ye-haw! Main 6 ready to fight 2 S2E26.png|Haya! Fluttershy scared S2E26.png|What's b-behind me? Fluttershy versus Fluttershies S2E26.png|You can kind of tell Fluttershy from the changelings. It's REALLY obvious. Fluttershy pretending to be a changeling S2E26.png|Uh.... DUR! I'm one of you! Let's go get 'em! Dur! Fluttershy after pretending to be changeling S2E26.png|Can't believe that actually worked ... Rainbow Dash clones S2E26.png|Facing 4 of your best friend Rainbow Dash clones scaring Fluttershy S2E26.png|Quadruple Rainbow Dashes all the way, all the time! Real Rainbow Dash ready to kick S2E26.png|Real Rainbow Dash on third. Rainbow Dash Jodan Sokuto Geri S02E26.png|JODAN SOKUTO GERI! Rainbow Dash Shoryuken S02E26.png|AI-YA! Rainbow Dash smiles at Fluttershy S2E26.png|Are you the real Dash? Rainbow Dash picking up Fluttershy S2E26.png|It's me, the real Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E26.png|You saved my plot there! Screen zip S2E26.png|That's blurry, but hay there's Fluttershy. Applejack and changeling Twilight together S2E26.png|Panty and Stocking... Changeling turns back to normal S2E26.png|Wait, this isn't Twilight! Applejack and changling S02E26.png|Anyone reminded of Alien? Twilight with changeling Twilight S2E26.png|Guess the real one! Twilight changing changeling back to normal S2E26.png|If you guessed the one on top, you're correct! Pile of Applejacks S2E26.png|Applejacks! Applejacks everywhere! Shooting changeling Applejack S2E26.png|Eeeks! Twilight seeing if this is the real Applejack S2E26.png|"Real me! REAL ME!" Applejack relieved by being saved from Twilight S2E26.png|Whew... Pinkie Pie and changling S02E26.png|You're funny-looking! Changeling as Rarity S2E26.png|Amused. Changeling as Rainbow Dash S2E26.png|Still amused. Changeling as Fluttershy S2E26.png|'STILL' amused. Pinkie Pie giggling S2E26.png|She is such a happy pony. Pinkie Pie 'do me' S2E26.png|"Do me! Do me!" Changeling as Fluttershy 2 S2E26.png|Sure, why not? Changeling as Pinkie S2E26.png|Tada! Pinkie Pie unimpressed by the changeling's imitation S2E26.png|That don't impress me much. (Oh oh oh oooooh!) Pinkie Pie Unimpressed S02E26.png|"Meh, I've seen better." Pinkie Pie fires Twilight 1 S2E26.png|Say hello to my little pony! Five rounds rapid. And it cost 400,000 bits to fire Twilight for 12 seconds. Pinkie Pie fires Twilight 2 S2E26.png|Chrysalis: I have an army. Pinkie: We have a Twilight. Rainbow Dash attack S02E26.png|Rainbow Dash SMASH! Applejack attack S02E26.png|Applejack KICK! Fluttershy attack S02E26.png|Fluttershy ... trip ... Rarity attack S02E26.png|Rarity PUNCH! Twilight Sparkle attack S02E26.png|Twilight Sparkle BEAM! Pinkie Pie attack S02E26.png|Pinkie Pie CANNON! Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png|Show me ya moves! Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png|You still want some of this!? Twilight Applejack Rarity not good S02E26.png|What is that in front of us? Changling army S02E26.png|There's too many of them. Main 6 bt rock and hard place S02E26.png|We're no match girls Twilight surrounded S2E26.png|Let's give it up, they win this round. The power of love Celestia unconscious S2E26.png|A sleeping princess. Princess Celestia wakes up S2E26.png|Princess Celestia waking up to a surprise...And also looking slightly derpy. Celestia coccooned S02E26.png|Overpowered and trapped by that black hag, serves her right! Chrysalis walking S2E26.png|Coming into the doom wedding (Spike you're not glued down, so do something) Cadance 'get away with this' S2E26.png|"You won't get away with this!" Queen Chrysalis perfect S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis wondering- "Ah perfect it's the cue in which you be quiet Princess Cadance." Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png|This ain't good. Chrysalis 'you were saying' S2E26.png|"You were saying?" Twilight looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png|"You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you?" Chrysalis 'Go!' S2E26.png|"Go!" Changelings going through door S2E26.png|"Feed!" Twilight and friends looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png|"It's funny, really, Twilight here was suspicious of my behavior all along." Chrysalis taunts the ponies S02E26.png|None of this would've happened, if you all had just listened to her in the first place. Twilight hoof slap S02E26.png|DON'T touch me you bonehead! Chrysalis boasts S02E26.png|"Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct!" (Chrysalis never seems to stop making cheap shots, does she?) Twilight hopeless gaze S2E26.png|Twilight with the hopeless gaze. Applejack 'sorry' S2E26.png|"Sorry, Twi. We should have listened to you". (Come on Applejack really, you're the one that told everypony to go check on the fake Cadance, and that's all you can say to Twilight, half of this is your fault.) Twilight 'It's not your fault' S2E26.png|"It's not your fault. She fooled everypony." (Well, it's not their fault they were fooled by Chrysalis' disguise, but it is their fault for not taking Twilight's concerns seriously earlier on.) Chrysalis 'I did, didn't I' S2E26.png|"I did, didn't I?" Queen Chrysalis about to sing S2E26.png|I'll give you two bits for this window! Queen Chrysalis singing S2E26.png|"This day has been just ..." Chrysalis' day has been just perfect S02E26.png|"... perfect." Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png|"The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small." Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest and Tornado Bolt in alley S2E26.png|"Everypony I'll soon control." Captured Guards S2E26.png|"Every stallion, mare, and foal." Queen Chrysalis about to fly S2E26.png|"Who says a girl ..." Chrysalis and changelings over Canterlot S02E26.png|"... can't really ..." Queen Chrysalis flying S2E26.png|"... have it all?" Canterlot occupied S2E26.png|Our darkest hour. Chrysalis watching Canterlot in chaos S02E26.png|Chaos is a wonderful thing! Queen Chrysalis being cute S2E26.png|Who said supervillains can't be adorable? SneakyTwilightS2E26.png|Better watch Twilight! CadanceAndTwilightS2E26.png|Go to him while you still have a chance! Twilight "while you still have the chance" S2E26.png|Now what can Twilight be lying about now? Rescue Cadance S2E26.png|Twilight frees Cadance. Princess Cadance thank you S2E26.png|Thank you, Twilight. Twilight she didn't hear S2E26.png|I hope that spooky Queen didn't hear my magic. Princess Cadance I'm here S2E26.png|I'm here...I'm here. Teary-eyed Cadance and tranced Armor S02E26.png|Please ... wake up ... Princess Cadance embrace Shining Armor S2E26.png|Embracing her Shining Armor. Rarity & Twilight witness love S2E26.png|Uh, so you CAN use love to cure a migraine. Shining Armor cross eyed S2E26.png|Cross eyed but otherwise back to normal. Shining Armor oh my head S2E26.png|"Oh, my head..." Or maybe not. Princess Cadance overjoyed S2E26.png|Cadance with a beautiful smile. Main 6 glad S2E26.png|The Mane 6 are so happy that they fail to notice the shadow before them. Chrysalis Head S2E26.png|That evil smile. Princess Cadance & Shining Armor scared S2E26.png|Scary Queen approaching! Princess Cadance fearless S2E26.png|Fearless. Twilight your spell S2E26.png|"Your spell!" Queen Chrysalis what good S2E26.png|"What good will that do!?" Queen Chrysalis roam free S2E26.png|"My changelings already roam free!" Princess Cadance see's struggle S2E26.png|Shining Armor struggling to use his magic. Shining Armor unable to use magic S2E26.png|Shining Armor doesn't look so good. Shining Armor can't S2E26.png|Shining Armor can't recreate the spell. Shining Armor now good time S2E26.png|Now is not a good time for hugs. Queen Chrysalis doesn't care S2E26.png|Frankly I really don't care. Queen Chrysalis ridiculous sentiment S2E26.png|"What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment." Queen Chrysalis enjoying this S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis enjoying the mayhem going on down there. Shining Armor as if S2E26.png|Shining Armor finally looks serious. ("Nopony turns me against my own sister!") Cadance and Shining Armor gaze S02E26.png|Awwww... Shining Armor and Princess Cadance use spell of love S2E26.png|Capture this moment! Princess Cadance & Shining Armor not expecting S2E26.png|Whoa we were not expecting this. The Power of Love S02E26.png|But we were. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance - power of love S02E26.png|These horns of ours are burning pink, their loud roar tells us to grasp happiness... Chrysalis shocked S02E26.png|OH NO!!! Rarity bright light S2E26.png|I guess Pinkie don't care if bright light blinds her. Cadance and Shining Armor eye-flash S02E26.png|'From whence you came...' Cadance and Shining Armor use the power of love S2E26.png|'You shall remain, until you are...' Two hearts become one S02E26.png|'COMPLETE AGAIN!' Twilight likes this S2E26.png|Twilight likes this. Chrysalis overwhelmed by power of love S2E26.png|'NOOOOOOO!!!' Changelings ejected S02E26.png|Curse you! Chrysalis is defeated S2E26.png|Looks like Team Changeling's blasting off AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIN!!! (ding!) Cadance and Shining Armor S02E26.png|The power of love triumphs! Cadance and Shining Armor reunited S2E26.png|Love is in bloom... Cadance and Shining Armor embrace S02E26.png|A hug Twilight helps up Celestia S02E26.png|Celestia just got schooled. Twilight and Celestia resume S02E26.png|"You have a real wedding to put together." Twilight will do S2E26.png|Will do Princess. The (real) royal wedding Princess Cadance yum S2E26.png|Yum! Princess Cadance and Applejack with apple fritters S2E26.png|Now she's impressed! Princess Cadance looking in Rarity's mirror S2E26.png|Ta-da! Rarity & Princess Cadance yay! S2E26.png|Triple YAY! Princess Cadance and Fluttershy with birds S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Pinkie Pie dancing S2E26.png|Haters Gonna Hate. Twilight squee! S2E26.png|Squee! Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png|Dun dun dun dun... Twilight & Shining Armor S2E26.png|Twilight and Shining Armor. Twilight notice crooked S2E26.png|Hmmm? Looks a bit crooked to me. Twilight fix that S2E26.png|Let me fix that. Twilight and Shining Armor smiling at each other S2E26.png|Quick look Twilight's Parents S2E26.png|Twilight's and Shining's parents: Night Light and Twilight Velvet. Twilight Velvet crying S2E26.png|Hmm... Twilight Velvet dabbing eyes S2E26.png|Sniff! Bridlemaid Fluttershy S2E26.png|It's time! Fluttershy and Birds S2E26.png|A one, two, three, four. Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png|Various ponies CMC as flower fillies S2E26.png|'Cutie Mark Crusaders Flower Fillies! YAY!' Cadance walking S2E26.png|Here comes the bride. Shining Armor smiling S2E26.png|A cute shot of Shining Armor Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png|The real Cadance marching to her love Celestia with other ponies S2E26.png|"Seriously, though." Twilight talking to Shining Armor S2E26.png|"I get why the queen of the Changelings wanted to be with you,..." Twilight talking to Shining Armor 2 S2E26.png|"...but how did you get someone as amazing as Cadance to marry you?" Shining Armor talking S2E26.png|"I tell her that she wouldn't just be gaining a husband, she'd be getting a pretty good sister too." Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png|Shoeshine as one of the guests Princess Cadance walking S2E26.png|Get ready to: A.Blush, B.Cry, C.Barf Rarity with tears S2E26.png|Rarity teary-eyed. Rarity about to wipe tears S2E26.png|"And after I promised myself I wouldn't cry..." Rarity wiping tears S2E26.png|"She's not looking, right?" Applejack putting hat on S2E26.png|Nope! On goes the hat! Applejack making a face S2E26.png|"Still not looking?" Princess Cadance coming S2E26.png|And now... Princess Cadance with Shining Armor S2E26.png|Hm. Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png|"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza... " Cadance 'Princess Cadance is fine' S2E26.png|"Princess Cadance is fine." Princess Celestia hmm S2E26.png|"Hmm." How dare you interrupt me. Princess Celestia marrying S2E26.png|Princess Celestia looks cool in this shot. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor smiling at each other S02E26.png|Woah... Spike with wedding rings S2E26.png|"May we have the rings please?" Spike and the rings S2E26.png|Here you go. Ring on Cadance's horn S2E26.png|"I now pronounce you mare..." Ring on Shining Armor's horn S2E26.png|"...and colt!" Shining Armor smiling at Cadance S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png|Behold, citizens of Canterlot... Princess Cadance and Shining Armor on balcony S2E26.png‎|Love: check. Marriage: check. Baby in baby carriage: not yet. Main 6, Spike and Celestia S2E26.png|The mane six, Spike and Celestia. Celestia talking to Twilight S2E26.png|"You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us." Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png|"Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn." Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png|You may kiss the bride! Cadance and Shining Armor kiss S2E26.png|Bride and groom share their first kiss. Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack S2E26.png|Such a touching moment. Celestia 'that's your cue' S2E26.png|"Rainbow Dash, that's your cue!" Rainbow Dash oh yeah S2E26.png|Oh yeah! Rainbow Dash about to fly S2E26.png|I've been waiting for this moment. Rainbow Dash about to do the sonic rainboom S2E26.png|Here comes the Sonic Rainboom! Sonic rainboom S2E26.png|SONIC RAINBOOM! Sonic rainboom over Canterlot S2E26.png|Rainbow must have been practicing. She did that so easily. Rainbow Dash 'Best. Wedding.' S2E26.png|"Best. Wedding." Rainbow Dash 'Ever!' S2E26.png|"Ever!" The reception Shining Armor and Cadance about to dance S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor start dance S2E26.png|The dance starts. Cadance and Shining Armor slow dancing S2E26.png|Their first dance as husband and wife. Luna arriving at party S2E26.png|Look who's just in time for the party! Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|"Hello, everypony. Did I miss anything?" Twilight and Pinkie S2E26.png|Go, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie grin S2E26.png|Squee! Pinkie Pie pulling up DJ Pon-3 S2E26.png|Hey guys! I found where she's been hiding since season one! DJ Pon-3 about to start the music S2E26.png|Set the record ... Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 S02E26.png|... and then play! DJ Pon-3 hitting the disc S2E26.png|"Let's get this party started!" Pinkie Pie holding microphone with mouth S2E26.png|Here you go, Twilight. Spinning microphone S2E26.png|That mcrophone sure should be dizzy by now.... Twilight sings S02E26.png|Love is in bloom! Twilight with microphone S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png|A beautiful bride, a handsome groom to love... Shining Armor and Cadance looking at each other S2E26.png|They sure love each other... Party time S02E26.png|I wanna party! I wanna samba! Rarity dance S2E26.png|Rarity has some moves. Wedding dance S2E26.png|Luna's rocking out! Pinkie Pie eating cake S2E26.png|Pinkie eating cake. Picture of Pinkie Pie eating cake S2E26.png|Mmph...This cake is amazing! Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png|AJ fiddles while this party burns! Applejack playing the fiddle S2E26.png|She's actually very good at it! Spike and Sweetie Belle partying S2E26.png|Dancing like Discord? Huh. Spike and Sweetie Belle dancing 2 S2E26.png|Everyday I'm Shufflin! Sweetie Belle and Spike dancing S02E26.png|Spike and Sweetie Belle. Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png|They can make a great couple. (Yeah, but a couple of what?) Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png| A fairytale ending Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Twilight and Shining Armor at coach S02E26.png|Thanks for everything ... Shining Armor talking to Twilight S2E26.png|"Love you, Twily." Twilight talking to Shining Armor 3 S2E26.png|"Love you too, B.B.B.F.F." Twilight and Shining Armor embrace S02E26.png|I'll always be with you ... Shining Armor "Ready to go?" S02E26.png|"Ready to go?" Princess Cadance oh! S2E26.png|"Oh!" Cadance Shining Armor S2E26.png|"Almost forgot!" Cadance before throwing bouquet S2E26.png|Who wants the last big humour moment of the season?...I mean the bouquet Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png|Bouquet toss! Who's the lucky mare? Looking out for the bouquet S2E26.png|Wait for it... Rarity shove S02E26.png|!!! Rarity bulldozer S02E26.png|OUTTA MY WAY! Psycho Rarity S02E26.png|That bouquet is MINE!!! Rarity and annoyed ponies S02E26.png|Eh hehehehe ... Rarity levitating the bouquet S2E26.png|What? Carriage leaving S2E26.png|Love is in bloom! Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png|"Now this was a great wedding." Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png|Spike telling the main 6 about his plan for the bachelor party (which he should have done before the wedding). Spike sees you S2E26.png|Hey Rarity you wanna make it a double? Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png|Whatever Spike! Overdue bachelor party S02E26.png|A little late on the bachelor party, Spike ... Fireworks in the sky S2E26.png|As the fireworks decorate the sky, the season has officially ended. Miscellaneous MLP RoyalWedding Invite Repurposed 4.9.12.png Script excerpt This Day S2E26.jpg|Script excerpt from Meghan McCarthy's Twitter. (no longer used) Wedding trumpeters promotional image S2E26.jpg|Promotional image, slightly different from finished version. First wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg|Promotional image, slightly different from finished version. A Canterlot Wedding promotional with normal Shining.jpg|Preview image with Shining Armor looking happy and having normal eyes, unlike in the episode. Post wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 4.jpg You Make My Heart Gallop.png|Clockwise from bottom: A Friend in Deed; A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2; Slice of Life Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 3.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg| Three new ships ready to go! Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 2.jpg pl:Ślub w Canterlocie/Galeria